1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring processes and apparatus for determining tariff values for energy consumers.
2. Brief Description of the Patent
Application
The suppliers of electrical energy endeavor to encourage energy consumers to keep to a power demand which is constant in time. In the case of large-scale consumers, this is generally done by the use of power-dependent tariffs. Tariff devices are used for determining the power demand, but to date such devices do not meet many requirements of a technical nature and of a nature related to the method of setting the tariff, and are therefore not suitable for the large number of small-scale consumers. The maximum counter and the excess-consumption counter are in the forefront of the tariff devices which are in use today. Also known are power stage indicator devices and power analyzers, as well as numerous proposals for tariff devices, which have not achieved any practical significance. A power-dependent tariff device is also known which evaluates the time interval between fixed quantity contact of an electricity meter, and which advances a summing meter in each case by an amount, for example by the reciprocal of the time interval, which is dependent on said interval, in accordance with a given function.
It is desirable that tariff setting meets the following requirements:
(1) The lowest energy cost per quantity of energy should be employed when the consumer takes the energy at a constant rate.
(2) The tariff should not be dependent either on what happens during a period of time which is very short in comparison with the entire period of calculation, or on a fixed power limit being exceeded, but should take into account what happens during the entire period of calculation.
(3) Resetting operations on tariff devices and setting limit values should be avoided.
(4) It should be possible to interrupt at any time the operation of ascertaining what is happening with regard to power.
The known tariff devices meet some of these requirements. However, no arrangement is known which simultaneously fulfills all requirements to a satisfactory extent.